Le pire cauchemar du croquemitaine
by Chibi Goldfish
Summary: Mais quel est cet étrange être qui vole au dessus de l'entrée du repaire de Pitch ? Est-il inconscient ? Pourtant, il semble enchanté de l'avoir trouvé et s'y engouffre, sans aucune peur.


Disclaimer : Les Cinq Légendes est un film de la DreamWorks

Bonjours à tous ! Me revoici sur ce fandom avec un petit texte assez stupide sur Pitch. J'espère juste que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.

* * *

**Le pire cauchemar du croquemitaine**

* * *

Dans une sombre forêt, au cœur de l'Amérique, se trouvait un lit abandonné. Ce lit était tout simple, un lit d'enfant semblant pourtant préservé de l'usure du temps. Mais rien ne semblait le distinguer des autres objets lâchement abandonnés en pleine nature par les hommes. Pourtant, voletant à côté, un mystérieux personnage fixait depuis peu ce fameux lit.

Se rapprochant, excité comme toujours de pouvoir utiliser sa magie sur quelque chose, ce n'est qu'en inspectant chaque angle que la très curieuse créature découvrit le trou se situant en-dessous. Ravi d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, notre étrange protagoniste s'engouffra dans le trou obscur, aucunement effrayé.

.ooOoo.

Pitch se réveilla ce jour-là de très mauvaise humeur. Encore affaiblit par sa dernière croisade contre les Gardiens, il pesta contre leur lâcheté. Oui, se battre à cinq contre un est totalement déloyal !

Se trainant lamentablement dans les sombres galeries de son trou bien-aimé, le croquemitaine râlait, car oui, il était vraiment très énervé et pestait –_encore_- contre ses maudites courbatures, séquelles de ses combats antérieurs.

Rhaaaa, et tout cela à cause de ce maudit Jack Frost ! Stupide gamin égoïste.

Continuant de maudire pas après pas ses ennemis, une pensée effleura soudain son esprit. Pitch arrêta alors tout mouvement, au détour d'une artère lugubre de son antre. Sa respiration se bloqua dans ses poumons et un frisson de terreur lui glaça l'échine, alors qu'il prenait conscience que quelque chose clochait en ce matin pourtant banal.

Relevant la tête, maintenant totalement terrifié, le croquemitaine se demanda où pouvaient bien être ses très chers cauchemars, qui depuis sa déchéance le suivaient partout, le glaçant d'effroi à chaque seconde … Un comble pour l'esprit de la peur, quand même!

Pourtant, le silence se faisait partout dans l'immense galerie et nulle part n'apparaissaient de terrifiants yeux jaunes, tapis dans l'obscurité et se révélant à chaque passage du maître des lieux. Non, il n'avait vu aucun de ses cauchemars depuis qu'il était réveillé, nullement senti de souffle glacé sur son épaule.

Que se passait-il donc ici ? Etait-ce une nouvelle façon de lui faire peur ? Non, cela ressemblait à autre chose.

Avançant maintenant en toute discrétion, se déplaçant dans les ombres, le croquemitaine fouilla chaque parcelle de son trou, sans dénicher le moindre indice. Quand soudain, alors qu'il arrivait à la dernière salle de son royaume souterrain, là où reposait son globe et les cages des mini-fées, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Cherchant à se motiver, il fit apparaitre son énorme faux dans sa main droite et s'élança au milieu de la pièce, pour surprendre l'envahisseur.

C'est là qu'il comprit son erreur.

Le sang se glaçant dans ses veines, il recula instinctivement en réalisant à qui il avait à faire et laissa disparaitre sa faux dans les ténèbres. Hé oui, que pouvait-il bien faire contre ce … monstre ?Alors que son regard se promenait aux alentours, constatant les dégâts causés par son pire cauchemar, il comprit où étaient passés ceux qui le tourmentait d'habitude.

Soit ils se planquaient –_ils n'étaient pas stupides, après tout_- soit ils s'étaient fait avoir et Pitch eut à cette pensée une larme émue envers eux, conscient de l'horrible sort qui leur était réservé. Le croquemitaine passa alors sa main droite dans ses courts cheveux noirs, en un tique nerveux, séquelle d'une précédente rencontre avec l'être pour l'instant invisible.

Le cœur battant, le valeureux croquemitaine eut la soudaine envie de se réfugier dans ses ombres, même s'il savait que cette créature diabolique ne partirait pas avant d'avoir gagné. Lui, qui avait combattu seul contre les cinq gardiens, voulait juste retarder au maximum l'inéluctable. Faisant un pas sur le côté pour regagner ses ombres et y disparaitre, son coude toucha alors une des nombreuses cages de la pièce, qu'il rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, évitant la chute et ainsi le sourd bruit métallique qui aurait tôt fait d'alerter l'autre esprit sur sa position.

Pitch soupira de soulagement.

Alors qu'il reposait délicatement la cage à son emplacement, le regard jaune de l'esprit des cauchemars se posa alors _vraiment_ sur cet objet dont il retira prestement ses doigts, un violent frisson parcourant son échine. Dans son for intérieur, Pitch se félicita de ne pas avoir hurlé de terreur, il aurait vite été repéré.

Détachant son regard de l'abomination qu'était devenu l'objet d'enfermement, il balaya de nouveau la salle du regard. Oui, _Elle_ avait déjà commencé son œuvre, comme l'attestait si bien les cages quasiment toutes touchées. Même le globe avait eu affaire à ses « attaques ».

Un long hennissement retentit alors dans la salle, puis s'arrêta net, replongeant le terrier du croquemitaine dans le silence le plus complet.

Lâchant un « tsss » audible, Pitch eut une soudaine envie de meurtre envers sa créature, qui l'avait –_et il en était persuadé-, _fait exprès, cherchant à divulguer la présence de son maître à l'infâme créature_. _Pourtant le croquemitaine ne chercha pas à s'enfuir. Non, pour cela encore fallait-il qu'il en soit capable. Hors le pauvre roi des cauchemars était bien trop terrifié pour oser bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil.

Puis, une voix familière mais Ho combien détestée s'éleva dans les airs, réveillant dans son esprit toute une série de désagréables souvenirs enfouis.

-Pitchounet ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, mon petit coquinou !

A cet instant, le Pitchounet aurait presque pu entendre les ricanements de ses cauchemars, s'ils n'avaient pas eu aussi peur de dévoiler leurs présences à l'étrange être se matérialisant près du croquemitaine. Une petite fée, à peine plus grande que le marchand de sable, rondelette et aux multiple voiles colorés le serra alors fort dans ses petits bras grassouillets.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué mon Pitchounet !

Horrifié, le croquemitaine se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte poulpesque de la fée, tandis que de petits yeux aux couleurs changeantes se plantèrent dans les siens. Une main potelée chercha alors à se perdre dans les noirs cheveux de l'esprit de la peur, tandis que le cœur du croquemitaine battait à tout rompre en cherchant à esquiver la pire arme de sa tortionnaire.

-Mon petit Pitchounet, tiens-toi tranquille voyons, on dirait que tu n'es pas content de me revoir !

Pitch émit à cette remarque (Ho combien réaliste !) un pauvre son inintelligible, que la fée, qui le tenait par la manche droite, pris pour une preuve de timidité. Car oui, pour elle son Pitchounet était teeeeeelllement adorable que sa joie de la revoir le rendait muet de bonheur ! Aussi un grand sourire vint se figer sur le visage de la fée, attendrie par l'attitude du croquemitaine, alors qu'elle continuait ce qui ressemblait à l'heure actuelle à un monologue.

- Regardes-toi, mon pauvre petit. Tu es encore tout maigrelet. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'esprit des cauchemars que tu dois être aussi négligé. Et puis cette tenue noire et tes bestioles, tu pourrais faire un effort pour rendre tout ça plus présentable et gai. Haaaa ! Heureusement que je t'ai retrouvé mon petit, je vais tout arranger, comme la dernière fois.

Le croquemitaine eut alors un tique à l'œil, se rappelant le désastre et la pagaille que son ancien trou avait subi. Dommages qui avaient d'ailleurs poussé Pitch à rechercher un nouveau chez soi … qu'elle avait quand même fini par découvrir.

-Tiens d'ailleurs ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui m'a parlé de ta forêt mon petit, dit la fée en se détournant de Pitch, passant ses doigts sur les cages déjà suffisamment éprouvées par sa magie. C'est le nouveau gardien, Jack Frost. Un bon gamin si tu veux mon avis, serviable et très poli. Quand je lui ai parlé de toi, il m'a tout de suite indiqué l'emplacement de ton nouveau trou. Quel charmant garçon, et quels yeux magnifiques, presque aussi beaux que les tiens, mon Pitchounet.

Lui offrant alors un sourire encore plus rayonnant, la fée se retourna à nouveau vers le croquemitaine, abasourdi par la journée pourrie que lui avait réservé l'Homme de la Lune et Cie, certainement tous en train de se moquer de lui à l'heure actuelle.

-Haaaa, mon cher petit, je suis si contente de t'avoir retrouvé ! pépia joyeusement la fée, qui continua sur sa lancée.

Pendant que les affreuses paroles guimauves effleuraient le cerveau du pauvre croquemitaine, étrangement docile face à la petite fée semblant pourtant sans défense, il ne vit pas son nouvel essai pour lui passer la main dans les cheveux et ce n'est qu'en ressentant le contact chaud sur son cuir chevelu qu'il revint à lui, terrifié.

-Voilllààà, c'est mieux comme ça. Maintenant tu es beaucoup plus beau mon Pitchounet ! Et puis le rose, ça te va teeeeellement mieux que le noir.

Cherchant à nouveau à échapper à l'étreinte de la fée des couleurs, mère poule dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser depuis le premier jour où il l'avait croisée, il se fit une promesse. Oui, il ferait payer cher à Jack Frost cette mauvaise plaisanterie.

Mais la fée des couleurs avait aussi profité de l'inattention de son Pitchounet pour transformer l'immmmmonde loque noire du maitre de la peur en bleu flachi. Car plus il y avait de couleurs dans le monde, plus elle était heureuse. Et puis, avouez qu'un Pitch aux cheveux roses bonbon et aux habits bleus électriques était tout de suite plus jovial ! (Comment ça totalement ridicule aussi ?)

C'est en inspirant bien fort pour ne pas hurler de rage que le maître de la peur croisa une nouvelle fois le regard arc-en-ciel de la fée, d'où transparaissait sa joie et sa détermination à … Lui gâcher la vie ? Il ne voyait pas d'autres termes… Passons.

Aussi Pitch abandonna à ce moment la partie contre la fée, se sentant au combien impuissant. Attendant patiemment qu'elle est finit de trouver « LA » bonne couleur qu'elle appliquerait sur ses joues grises pour aller avec l'ensemble et égayer son teint, il se remit à lister l'ensemble des solutions qu'il avait testé pour la tuer.

Ayant fait le tour de la question, alors qu'un « Hohoho ! » s'élevait, témoignant de la réussite de l'être ailé, il dut se rendre une nouvelle fois à l'évidence. Malheureusement la petite fée ne pouvait être vaincue, elle était bien trop puissante de par sa nature et ses pouvoirs. Rien de ce que Pitch avait tenté pour la vaincre ne marchait. Elle était pire que les gardiens et leur foutus croyants, pire que ses cauchemars et leurs manies de le glacer de terreur. Elle était son pire cauchemar, incapable en plus de comprendre que le maître de la peur la détestait, malgré tous ses essais pour le lui expliquer.

Elle emplissait ses antres de couleurs pastel pour illuminer et adoucir ce que le croquemitaine appelait son chez-soi. Venait squatter aussi longtemps qu'elle ne semblait pas satisfaite de la nouvelle déco. Osait peindre son sable noir et ses pauvres créatures de couleurs flachis. Mais pire que tout, elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, vrai parasite pour l'esprit solitaire dont elle ne comprenait pas ses accès de fureurs, même équivoques. Et en prime elle s'amusait à le rendre plus « présentable ».

Grinçant des dents, Pitch croisa alors les bras autour de sa taille, pour éviter toute nouvelle tentative de meurtre qui ne lui apporterait rien, sinon un nouveau gros câlin de l'esprit qui pensait devoir l'aider à ce sociabiliser. Attendant que la fée trouve un miroir pour finir de lui montrer son œuvre, il se demanda où il pourrait déménager prochainement –_avec l'accord de ses cauchemars naturellement, mais ils ne seraient pas difficiles à convaincre_-. Il avait bien un ou deux trous en Europe assez sympathiques, mais il connaissait la passion de la fée pour le vieux continent … Non, un trou au milieu de nulle part, au Groenland peut-être ? Là où les glaciers sont réputés éternels, le manque de couleurs rebuterait très certainement l'esprit aux ailes diaphanes.

Ses yeux accrochèrent alors un objet scintillant qui passa devant ses yeux. Le hurlement que Pitch poussa alors en voyant son reflet maquillé de trop nombreuses couleurs dans la glace se répercuta même au dehors, faisant glousser de rire l'esprit de l'hiver, assit tranquillement sur la branche d'un arbre à proximité.

Jack Frost était décidemment très heureux de cette visite matinale à la fée des dents, qui lui avait présenté sa gentille homologue des couleurs. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en apprenant que cette fée appréciait réellement Pitch, qui avait eu la méchanceté de changer de terrier sans la prévenir, il y a déjà cent ans, et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver depuis.

Le jeune esprit avait donc décidé de réparer cet affront en la guidant dans cette forêt et il n'était pas déçu du résultat! Oui, décidément cette journée commençait admirablement bien pour l'esprit de l'amusement, contrairement à celle du maître des cauchemars.

**FIN**

* * *

Alors d'après vous, le pire cauchemar de notre pauvre Pitch, c'est ma fée, Jack ou nous ? J'ai déjà ma petite idée dessus ^^.

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
